


Tan solo

by NekiRine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekiRine/pseuds/NekiRine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras años escondiendo la verdad, cuando esta sale a la luz solo puede traer alegría. Y más si solamente ha pasado un día desde que ambos la saben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan solo

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de nada, ¡gracias por leerme! Es el primer relato que publicó en la plataforma, así que espero que os guste. :-)

Tan solo hacía cuatro horas que se había ido de la casa y ya lo echaba de menos. La tibia y austera luz del atardecer colmaba cada rincón de la habitación como si el sol se hubiese derretido y convertido en caramelo parcialmente fundido.

No pudo evitar morderse las uñas a causa del nerviosismo: ¿llegaría pronto? ¿Habría cenado? ¿Llevaba sus propias llaves o tendría que abrirle él la puerta?  
Tan solo había transcurrido un día desde que todo había cambiado. ¿Cómo es posible que en un segundo aquello que había estado enterrado durante años saliese a la luz haciendo girar el mundo a la inversa? Se mordió el labio, el corazón le latía con fuerza y, a pesar del cansancio, siguió esperándolo...  
Si tan solo entrase ya por la...  
-¡Estoy en casa!

Esa voz. Cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara sin ser consciente de ello.  
-¿Jared?  
Oír cómo decía su nombre era casi como excitarse y no llegar a culminar. Le oyó suspirar en la entrada. Como un ladrón, se acercó hasta la puerta con cristalera que separaba el vestíbulo del salón en el que se encontraba. A través del cristal podía vislumbrar su silueta, igual de robusta que siempre. Vio cómo dejaba el maletín en el suelo, cómo se descalzaba con ayuda de sus pies y cómo colgabas la chaqueta en el perchero.

Jared no se apartó de la puerta cuando Jensen la abrió de par en par. En sus ojos se adivinaba que no había esperado encontrárselo allí.  
-¡Jared! ¿Dónde estabas?  
El abrazo llegó como si fuera una fuerza invisible que los obligaba a unirse. Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras disfrutaban del contacto humano, del tacto de la ropa y del calor que desprendían sus propios cuerpos. Un beso en el cuello y otro en la oreja.  
-Estaba aquí, esperándote...  
La risa de Jensen vibró y rebotó en el hombro del otro hombre.  
-Ya he llegado.

Apenas se separaron llegó el beso. No era el segundo ni el tercero, quizá el décimo quinto, pero seguía despertando los mismos sentimientos que el primero. El roce de los labios húmedos, los mordiscos inocentes y los lametones intencionados.  
Tenían que aprovechar el tiempo de todos estos años.


End file.
